Confusion
by gryffindorgoddess456
Summary: Harry likes Hermione and Hermione likes Harry. They are dating but there could be some interference.


**Confusion**

Harry suddenly woke up from the long sleep he had been enjoying. He turned over and reached out for his glasses. He checked the clock; it was 2 am on the 30th of July. He had another 22hrs until it was his birthday. He was turning 17. This meant it was his last year at Hogwarts and his last summer in the Dursley household.

This year was the same as last year, he didn't expect anything from the Dursley's, he was just going to act like he didn't exist-nothing was out of the ordinary there- but in fact he had a lot going on for him at the moment; he was going into his last year of Hogwarts, next year his was on his own, although this was not entirely true.

His thoughts drifted to Hermione, and then he remembered how they had gotten together.

Flashback 

_Hogwarts Express back to platform 9 ¾ _

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Lavender (this was a change, but it was great for Ron) Lavender and Ron had recently gotten together, so had Neville and Ginny, harry and hermione were the only single ones left in the compartment. Everybody could see that they wanted each other but they were too scared to confess their love.

Neville and Ginny were on one of the seats in the compartment, snogging as were Lavender and Ron on the other seat. Harry gave Hermione a pleading look and got up and walked out of the compartment. As they walked through the train in silence they stopped at every compartment peeking in to see if it was empty. They had only walked past 5 compartments when they came across one that was empty. Harry opened the door and let Hermione go first then Harry shut the door behind them.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Harry decided this was the time to talk to his crush. "So…" Harry began but was cut off by Hermione. "Listen Harry, I know these past few weeks I have been kind of avoiding you, but that is because I have to tell you something" she paused but Harry got up and went to sit next to her. "Hermione I have to tell you something first" she nodded. "Okay Hermione, first I want to say that you have been such a great friend to me over the past 6 years and I am truly grateful. I can't believe that I am only telling you this now, but I love you Hermione, I have for a long time, he glanced up at her to look at her reaction. "H-Harry" she managed to stutter. Not able to get anything else out. He looked at her and got up to leave but felt something holding him back. He turned around and before he could say anything she placed her lips over his and kissed him and Harry gladly made the kiss more passionate. Just as he was about to slip his tongue into her mouth who else but Draco Malfoy came barging in with – in Harry's opinion dumb and dumber- Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione and jumped Harry apart.

" Geez thanks Malfoy, you really have a knack for ruining things don't you?" Harry spat at his enemy, then walked over to Hermione and wrapped an arm around her waist. Draco looked shocked. "I was merely trying to do you a favour" Draco smirked. "And what favour would that exactly be Malfoy?" Harry asked curiously. "By letting you know you could have some one better, not this filthy little mudbnlood" Draco sneered. "And if there was some one better who would you be suggesting? No one comes to mind" Harry spat back. "Well if you are not smart enough to figure that out I am not going to tell you" Draco replied and motioned for dumb and dumber to leave. While this was happening. Harry pulled Hermione into a hug but still looking at Draco. Draco turned and Harry swore that he saw Malfoy blow him a kiss.

_End Flashback_

"Oh Hermione, harry whispered into the darkness, if only you were here" _I could have sworn Draco blew me a kiss, and what did it mean when he said I could have some one better? AND SINCE WHEN DID I CALL HIM DRACO? _Harry mentally yelled at himself.

Harry decided to stop torturing his mind and get to work on his homework he had been given over the summer. DADA. He had to do 3 rolls of parchment essay on each of the unforgivable curses.

When dawn broke, harry got up, stretched and put his homework under the loose floorboard. He had only managed to finish one and that was the essay on the imperious curse. Harry got changed and went down to breakfast. _Another day in this miserable household, _he thought to himself and managed not to let out a groan.

The Dursley's barely noticed Harry and he mentally made a note that nothing had changed this morning. The only time they noticed Harry's presence was for Vernon to threaten him with a beating if he did not stay quiet in his room for the day while Petunia had her friends over for the day.


End file.
